Who would have though?
by growl-growl
Summary: Who would have though that a plain girl like her would become someone who is equal to a God. Yeah a God. But power comes with responsabilities, to watch and decide if tha batles are hers or not...batles she knows the end...and batles of someone she admired for a long time...in her world..'cause is not easy to stop yourself from glomping your favourite anime characters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Boom...boom...boom...the thunders were screaming in the black sky.  
A lighting would light from time to time the endless smoke.

The rain was pouring with streight like it's only mission was to stop her from getting home.  
She was soaked and scared.  
The feeling that appeared a few minutes ago was getting stronger and stronger.

Her heart was beating like crazy.  
Her white,knee long hair was put in a high ponytail that now was sticking to her wet clothes.

The uneasiness wasn't going away.

At the beginning she ignore it,but it just grew stronger until she couldn't breath.

And now she was running as fast as she could but the stupid seal put on her wasn't helping.  
Not only she couldn't use any of her powers,but it weaken her teacher too.

There was no light in the middle of the night.  
It was like everyone was gone.  
No sound beside the pouring rain...no movement beside her.  
What the Hell was happening?

A corner...she was getting closer.  
Her heart was trying to break her rib cage.

Another corner...only a few more miles.  
Stupid library.  
Why did it had to be in the other side of the town?

Another corner...she could see her house.  
She tried to find her Aunt's spiritual pressure...but-nothing.  
She wasn't home.  
She tried to find it again...and there it was.  
It was pretty far away.  
And in the direction of the forest.  
Why would her Aunt be in a forest,in the middle of the night,when it was pouring?

She took a step in the forest's direction,in her Aunt's direction.  
Then another...then another...until she found herself running once again and stopped once she reached her destination.  
The forest was thick.  
Tall old trees,with many branches lay before her.  
Creeping darkness was looming all over the nature.  
She tried to find her Aunt's reiatsu again.  
It was still in the giant mass of blackness.  
It was small and fluctuating like she was nervous...then she felt it...another spiritual pressure.  
A dark,full of lies one.  
And her teacher was nervous because of it.

The small girl took a deep breath and slowly walked into the forest.  
It was ticker than she first thought.  
Giant plants were everywhere making it hard for her to head forward.  
As she was making progress,cuts were appearing all over her body making blood flow and stain her clothes,only for being washed away by the still pouring rain.

She continued walking,now faster,almost running.  
Her Aunt's spiritual pressure was getting closer by the second,meaning she was also getting closer from her Aunt and her companion.

A thunder rawred,lighting the sky just when the white head reached it's destination.  
But what she saw shocked her,more than could a flying pig or a pink alien.  
What she saw shook her very soul,deep until it reached her core.

Her heart pumping in her rib cage like she run a marathon...wich she did...but it was not normal for her heart to beat like that.  
But don't blame her!  
'cause in front of her was the companion she felt earlier,  
and was taken by surprise by the person standing in front of her.

Now widen eyes blinked a few times but he was still there.  
She slaped her own face,hoping it was a dream or something and she would wake up.  
Nothing,exept the fact that the two persons before her were surprised by her sudden act.  
But the white haired girl couldn't believe her eyes.

How was this even possible.  
She felt her mouth open,only to hang like that.

He chuckled,witch made her more amazed by the sigh in front of her,and when she heard his voice,all her doubts vanished.

"And who might this little lost lamb be?"

There was no mistaking now.  
In front of her was the one and only Sousuke Aizen.

And if you wonder who might he is?  
Well he is the number one enemy of Soul Society,a place where souls go after they die.  
And where might this Soul Society be?  
Well,he is in another dimension,of course,but the problem was that the other dimension was a made up word, wich is called an anime.

.Aizen.,from Bleach,her favorite anime,was standing in front of her,  
with his glasses on,and wearing his shinigami clothes and his captain haori.

What could she do besides gape at him and ask the question she always wanted to find an answer but never manage.

"Hey,can I ask you a question?"she said nicely,making her Aunt stare at her with wide and full of surprise eyes.  
She expected the girl to be shocked,  
to scream and try to figure out what was happening,  
and she wouldn't have been surprised by her questions,  
but she was surprised when a question was for him,and not for her.

Aizen was also surprised.  
He had a vague ideea for who she was,but she did not show any ostile feelings toward him,  
only surprise,curiosity,wich went against his ideea.  
If she was her pupil,then she should be hating him,not be curios about him.  
He saw that she was as surprised as him by the girl's actions,  
so he was left with only one thing to do:  
try to find out who she was,and answered her question while smiling.

"Of course you can."  
but no one was ready for her next worlds.

**"Are you gay?"**

The two adults stared at the her in desbelieve,pure shock showing on their features.  
What?!  
She was just courios.  
And Aizen looked like he didn't expect that question either as he looked at her dumbfounded,  
if that's even possible.

He turned back to the woman and said while chuckling.

"This lost lamb is funny.  
Didn't expect her to be so... you spoiled her too much,little sis'."  
now it was the girl's turn to be shoked.  
Aizen called her Aunt little sis'.

.Fuck.

But she was fast extracted from her thoughts by the woman's voice.

"What are you talking about Aizen?  
It's not like I cared for her enough to spoil her.  
But maybe I should have educated her better..."  
she paused,glaring at him as he chuckled and continued  
"...but you are not here tell me that!What do you want?!"

The girl was shocked by the coldness in her teacher's .  
She never heard her talk like that.  
So this wasn't good.  
Something bad was going to happen,and was scared by the outcome.

Aizen just chuckled once again.  
It was amusing how clueless his sister was.

"Oh...but you know the answer for that.  
I need something you have for my plan to succed.  
Now...wouldn't you do me favor and just give it to me?"

She was worried this time would come,and she somehow managed to get vision about this.  
She knew how it will end,but nothing more.  
So she simply answered,her voice still as cold as before.

"Not even in a million years,Aizen.  
If you want my weapon that bad,come and get it."

The white head couldn't believe her ears.  
Aizen wanted her Aunt's weapon.  
And it was bad,since her Aunt was way too weak to fight him,she would lose.  
And the seal that was stopping her from fighting too,soo they could not win.  
And he would take Aunt's weapon and be ten times more powerfull!...

And he still didn't answer her question.

He looked at the little lamb,before he smirked.  
The woman must have seen him,because she appeared in front of the girl,  
in a stance that showed him she was going to protect the little girl,  
witch was't too pleased with it since she protested.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
she screamed and tried to make her teacher move but it was useless.  
Then she turned at her with a serious-worried-sorry face that made her stop in her tracks.  
What was she planning?  
Was she going to sacrifice herself just to protect her?

NO!She would not allow somethink like that but before she she could do anything,  
her Aunt's hand shot up as she said the worlds she really wished she would not have heard tonight.

**"OPEN UP,YOU PATH OF LIGHT AND TAKE THE SOUL TO HIS DESTINY!**"

Somethink grabed her hand and pulled her back,but it wasn't like she would just leave.  
She protested even more when she heard her teacher's next worlds.

**"...and tho I give to you the soul of mine the pandora to open and to seal it away for as long..."**

A light enfulged her teacher when she had almost passed through the gate,  
and right before the darkness took her away she watched a sword fall in the place of the woman.

And next,she found herself falling in a void full of darkness.

It seemed like forever passed as she fell,before a light took her and she landed hard on earth.  
She slowly picked herself up until she was in a sitting position,her head held low,and her hair covering her face.

A cold feeling ranthrough her as she remembered the last few minutes.

Her Aunt was sealed herself away,  
dissapearing from this word,also,sealing her powers away.

Now Aizen would never be able to take hold of the weapon which could destroy cities in a second.

But with what prize?Her Aunt's life.

What a prize...

She was brought back from her mind by footsteps.  
They were coming closer and closer,until they stopped right in front of her.  
She slowly rose her head and saw sandals.  
Japaness styled !

She rose her head even more,but before she could react at the sigh of the person who was  
now standing in front of her, a horrible pain went through her body.

She could feel every muscle in her body being tore apart.

Her head suddenly shot up.

She let out an ear peircing scream wich could raise the death.

She was trembling by the sudden flow of power from her body.

A last though went through her mind before the darkness took hold of her.

_'Aizen still didn't answered my question!'_

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**  
**SO THAT YOU KNOW,THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC,EVER,SO IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG,JUST TELL ME!**  
**AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION,JUST ASK.**  
**AND IF YOU GUESS WHO THE PERSON FROM THE END WAS,PLEASE TELL.I'M CURIOUS.  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**  
**BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Darkness...coldness...lonlyness..._

_That was what a white haired girl felt while she was floating in a sea of darkness. There was no light that would warm her and she could feel the blood that was flowing through her veins._

_Freezing ice...and nothing more..._

_She had no ideea where she was or how she got there...FUCK...she barely knew who she was..._

_The only thing it was clear for her it was the empty feeling she had in her chest...like someone she loved died...sadness...emptyness...nothingness..._

_And hatred...madness...she wanted to rip somone...she wanted to destroy something...she wanted to be freed from the infinite darkness._

_She wanted to be free...to jump...to scream...to run...like nothing could hold her back...but she wanted to cry too..._

_She wanted to cuddle in a ball and cry all her sadness away...but she could't..._

_She swore she would never cry again...because she needed to do something...there were people who needed her._

She then felt it.A stong warm feeling began to form in her chest and her eyes snaped open to see a light.A warm,welcoming light. She reached for it and it embrace her,giving her a warm,caring feeling.

She groaned at the strong light that came into the room. She opened her eyes,mentally cursing the morning. She looked around her and realized she wasn't in her room,in her bed, and automaticaly,her body shot up trying to figure out where she was.

Instantly,memories of last night went through her mind. Memories of Aizen and her Aunt made her shudder. She then remembered there was someone in front of her when she passed out.

Why did she passed out?The pain she had felt at that moment...and more important,who was that person?

She remembered some japanesse styled sandals,and a deep,weird green...but nothing more.

The girl reverted her attention back to the room she was.,when the door opened,reaveling a grinning,familiar shopkeeper.

All she could do was stare at the figure before her, with a green coat that was flowing from his shoulders,and his hat that was hidding his face. He took a fan,out of no where and used it to hide his grin.

She just coldn't believe it.**He** could not stand before her,because he was not was imaginary ,how could he stand before her so casual?

She rubbed her eyes but that didn't help with anything,but she realized her hands were bandaged. She looked more at her body only to find more bandages. Why was she bandaged up? She looked at the man with a conffused expression. He felt her confusion and said in a sing-song voice.

"We had to bandage up your cuts. They weren't serious but still...and if you're asking where you are,you are in my shop. If I'm not mistaken,you're Yuki's pupil...Nicoleta..." her eyes widen at the sound of her Aunt's real name. It couldn't be...what the Hell was happening? Why did he know her name? What did Yuki hide from her?

...and more important...how was even possible for this to be real...this was not real. _ All is just my imagination. It's not possible for this to be real._ She said while crunching her head with both her hands. Her eyes shut close. Her knees brought to her chest. She silently whispered"This is not real. Nicoleta...come back to reality. This is not real..."

The shopkeeper stood there and watched her whispering to herself. It seemed she was too shocked by what happened to realize what was actually happening. It must have been a big hit for her,to watch the only close person she had left to die. He slowly went in front of her and reached for her.

When she felt something on her shoulder,she stopped whispering,her eyes shot open and she slowly rose her head to see a familliar face wich was very worried. Her eyes widen even more at the realization that he was still there.

He was extra surprised when she suddenly shot up poiting with her finger at him,her mouth and eyes wide open, a surprised and confused face...until she yelled:

"YOU'RE REAL!YOU'RE FUCKING REAL! KISUKE FUCKING URAHARA IS REAL!"

Surprised? That was little said. She was amazed! Urahara Kisuke was standing in front of her in flesh and bones. How was that even possible. She run closer to him,witch was stunned by her outburst,and pinched his cheek. Pooked his nose. Grabbed his hat,witch he took back instantly.

"You're real!" She said softly,a still confused expression on her face.

"Hai...hai...I'm real,alive and kicking..."he responded while grinning. He must admid. The girl was weird. In any way you could take it.

She stared at him,until she remembered the events that took place.

"What happened? How did I get here?How do you know Yuki? Why did Aizen call her little sis?"

"Well,I will answer all your question,but first you need to be fed. You slept a whole day..."

"WHAT?!...I slept a whole day? What day is it? Did something happened in Soul Society? If I'm here I may as well watch the show..."she said,the last part more to herself.

"Hai...you were unconcious a day. Now let's go eat and I'll tell you everything as long as you will answer some of my question..."

She looked at him,thinking what she should do. She now knew why she fainted. When Yuki died,the seal dissapeared,giving her powers back. That caused her to faint. It felt strange. Having her powers back. She could feel her reiatsu flowing in her body. The cold feeling it gave crept straight into her brain. She knew what she was able to do. She knew she was powerfull. That was the reason her reiatsu had been sealed in the first place.

She shrugged and made a motion to go after him. She was much more different that he thought she would be. First,her apparence was weird. Her hair was too long for a fight and was soo white it seemed like it was glowing,and soo straight it seemed like you could cut yourself in it if you touched it. Her eyes were pale,almost white,and also glowing,this time probably because of her reiatsu. And from their blue he could find out she was powerfull. She was not tall. Witch surprised him the most. It was like he would look at a kid if not for her curves,wich were perfect. Really now,she was hot...mmm yeah...and what surprised him even more was the fact that she did not seem touched by the fact Yuki died. It was like nothing happened. And her outburst...he glanced back at her..._ Just who are you?What do you know?_

Well,the food was delicios in any way. Now they were sitting down,drinking tea.

"Now,tell me. How do you know Yuki?"she asked,breaking the silence.

"She is Sousuke Aizen 's little sister. Not many know about her existence,and most of them think she's dead...well she knew about her brother personality,and because of that she run,knowing that if he would ever find out about her,nothing good was going to happen. From what she told me,you know about Aizen and his plan,so I'll just skip over ,for her to run away,she needed help. So she came to me and my friend Yourichi and asked us,of course,we helped her. That was two hundred years ago. One hundred years after,when we were exiled,she helped us escape. I could say we own her our lives. Anyway,from what it seems,Aizen found out what she was and came after her. And the rest you know what happened."

She sat quietly and took everything in. Now she knew what she needed to do,and there was no stopping her.

A smirk appeared on her face._ When I saw Aizen he was still in his shinigami he still didn't betray Soul Society.I hope...now all I need to do is take care of the plot. The sword had been sealed,so he needs my blood and me to use it's power. I need to be carefull. Ichigo must be the one to defeat him,so the sword must dissapear. And if I get involved,I need to be carefull since I might change the story._

Her expression became sad as realization hit her. She could not become one of their comrades. A friend yes. But nothing more. Just someone who exists. And they sure can not know who she actually is. She also must hide from Aizen. He knew how she looked,so he might blow up her cover. She will not interfere in any fight,and maybe she will heal some people,but nothing more.

She looked back at Kisuke and said in a serious voice.

"Will you tell me In what moment I ended up in?"

"I'm not sure what you mean but...the night you came here,Kurosaki-kun and the others went toSoul Society to save Kichiki Rukia."

Her eyes widened and also said:" I need to go to Soul Society. Tonight! When dawn comes."she hoped he would help her. He looked at her a little bit surprised and chuckled.

"And I expect you want my help. I suppose..." she looked at him while slightly nodded.

"Very well then. You are to live at dawn."

She smiled. She will go and help as much as she could.

"Oh...and so that you know,Yuki brought your things in here,so you have your own room."her eyes widen. He got up and made a motion for her to follow.

The room was pretty big. All her things were here. Her guitars,drawings,books,clothes,shoes,and even her phone and headphones were there.

"You also have a bathroom all for yourself."Kisuke said.

The bathroom was fine. And it was good,'cause she really needed a bath. She was ready to take one when curiosity hit her.

"Um...where are Tessai,Urruru and Jinta? I haven't see them..."

"Oh...they are taking care of the town." Kisuke said smiling,his annoying fan covering his face.

She shrugered and went to take her bath.

The hot water was perfect for her mood. She let it embrace it and drawn her worries. She acted cheerfully in front of Kisuke,and she kind of felt like that...now seriously...who wouldn't be happy when he finds out his favourite anime is real. And he can participate in the story...but now she did't feel as happy as before. The future did not look good. And Yuki was dead. And she could not change the plot. So for her to be able to do that,she will have to act like a bitch with her favourite character.

But she could not stay sad over something like that. She will meet them. She will meet all the characters and see all (or almost all)their fight in person.

She then remembered of a song,perfect for Aizen and beganto sing.

_Look inside,_

_ Look inside your tiny mind,_

_Now look a bit harder._

_'Cause we're so uninspired,so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor._

_So you say_

_It's not okey to be gay,_

_But I think you're just evil_

_You're just a rasis who can't tie my laces,_

_You're point of view is medieval._

_Fuck you,_

_Fuck you very,very much._

_'Cause we hate what you do and we hate you're whole crew,_

_So please don't stay in touch._

_Fuck you,_

_Fuck you very,very much._

_'Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quiet late_

_So please don't stay in touch...etc._

She finished the song and burst out laughing. She held her belly 'cause it hurt and got out. Since she got the cuts before her reiatsu came back,her cuts didn't heal. She bandaged them up,dressed up in some baggy pants and a baggy shirt and went to find Kisuke to make him go crazy. Her long hair now wet was put in a braid.

She found Kisuke in the basement. That place was huge. There were stones everywhere and it seemed it was endless.

Kisuke was working on her portal to Soul Society. Since she could take spiritiual form,there wasn't needed that much work,but she still didn't know how to open a portal to go there so she needed his help.

The day went by and she made Kisuke go crazy,exacly what she wanted. Now she was in her room looking at her outfit. Black,knee long boots,black thights, a black top,and a white long vest. She took the black cloak and put it. She asked Kisuke to give her one so that she could hide her spiritual pressure.

It hid most of body. She braided her hair so that she could hide it. Her hands were bandaged up so you could barely see her skin. The cloak also hid her face if she was carefull,so that no one would see how she looked exept if she wanted to. She took her phone and headphones and left the room.

In the basement,Kisuke was ready to open the portal. He still had no luck in finding out how she knew soo much about them. The little girl was a total mistery. But first,she needed to go and do her thing in Soul Society.

When she got to the portal,her heart was beating like crazy. She was soo nervous. She will go to Soul Society.

The portal opened and she stepped in. She started running,knowing what was waiting for her on the other side.

A last though went trough her head before she got out and started her mission.

_Oh God...help me!...and maybe I'll find the answer to my question..._

**That's it people,second you like it.**

**And if you are wondering,the song she sang is'Fuck you' by Lily Allen.**

**Thank you for reading,and please review.**

**And if you are wondering who is her favourite character,well imma not tell ya!(sticks out tongue)**

**Bye-bye...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Oh God!Help me! Who would have though I would end up here, like this? I really hope I'm not going to be late._

That was what Nicoleta though while she was running trough the dark tunnel with weird walls. She was nervous. She was really nervous. But she had to do it. And she will meet the capitans and their lieutenents. Just the though made her smile brightly and jump up and down.

_Why is this tunnel so long?...and creepy?_

She was getting close to the white light that was at the end of the tunnel. She took a few more steps and jump right trough it. The wind was playing with her hair and her cloak. It was such a good feeling and THUD!...and what was that wall doing there? If it saw her coming why didn' t it move?

Now she was laying down while holding her hurt nose.

"OWOWOWOWOWPWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW...!HEY YOU WALL!WHY DIDN'T YOU MOVE WHEN YOU SAW ME COMING?!"

She screamed and yelled at tha wall. When she was ready,she realized the sun should be coming out soon, and she probably brought a lot of attention to herself after her little show, so she hiden her face with the cloak and left.

Seiretei was like a maze. She couldn't even say in how many dead ends she ended up in. And it was huge. She didn't even knew where she was. She really did hoped she was around the place Ichigo and Ganju would fall. She wanted to see Ikkaku and Yumichika.

She looked at the sky and suddenly,a loud noise could be hear. A smile crept on her face. The sphere exploded and the four lights fell. She run to the closer one. She really wanted to be them. Her mission would also be easier.

She was getting closer to the place they fall and she could hear them scream.

_Bingo! There you are!..._

She stopped running when they got in her visual way. She got closer and let her face to be seen.

"Hey you!"she said while poiting with her finger at them. They turned around and were quiet surprised by the way she looked. She had white hair, almost white eyes and a big black cloak around her body. Her hands were full of bandages. If you put her big smile in the problem,then they should run.

"Who are you?" Ganju asked.

"I'm Nicoleta. I was sent here by Urahara Kisuke to help you..."

"Why should we believe you?" Ichigo was courious why he couldn't feel any spiritual pressure from her.

"Well...I should have came with you...but you see, I kind of got lost on the way to Karakura. So I asked Kisuke to open another portal for me. And you should know but this cloak hides my reiatsu. I'm not strong to fight,so Kisuke gave it to me,to be able to hide from the shinigamis." She answered while scratching the back of her neck and chuckeled nervously.

She knew who will come soon. If they weren't already here.

"Look who we have here. I'm soo lucky...!" And there they were. Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting on the wall. She got herself ready,mentally for what was coming...

"I'm lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lucky~...I'm lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lucky~..."that's it she couldn't holg it back any longer...

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha~..."she laughed soo hard her belly hurt. While Ganju and Ichigo looked stupiefied.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?!" Ikkaku asked mad."Well whatever it doesn't matter since you will die anyway." He said while smirking.

"Hey Ikkaku,if you are mean,I might tell everyone about your secret~... and soo that you know it, you're secret is soo coooool~...oh and Yumichika, your's is beutyfulll and deadly. You're awesome~..."she said in a sing-sang voice.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked like they saw a ghost. Their eyes big and mouths open. That's when Ganju took of running and Yumichika left after him,but not before he gave her a last look her. _How does she know?_

Well,she looked happy,but Ikkaku looked really pissed of. But then she said:

"Oh I need to run. I have some things to do. Good luck Ichigo. And don't forget! Have resolve and fight with your zanpaktou."she said in a happy tone,then in a serious one, and before anyone could say anything,she dissapeared.

She shounpoed away and headed to no where. If she was right, then Aizen would be killed in the next three days. She changed directions and headed towards the Sekioku hill.

She got there in a few seconds. The place was huge. In any way you wanted to take it. It was soo high you could see the entire Seiretei. She got closer to the fartest edge and sat down. She took her headphones and played a song perfect for her mood. A grin crept on her features while her leg went over the edge,the other one brought to her chest and used to hold her head.

_This is going to be so much fun. But until something serious happens,I have to sit here and wait. Let's see...there's the fight between Gin and Toshiro. But that's after Aizen's death. _

She sat down there for a few hours and made a plan for what was to be done. It was almost lunch when she sat up and headed towards the fight between a clown and a carrot. The fight began a few minutes ago. She will go to the bridge and then toward the fight between Momo and Izuru. She was not going to interfere,but she did not wish to lose the show.

The music was screaming in her ears while she run toward the fight where the carrot top would win...or lose. When she got there, they were in the middle of the fight. She headed towards Yachiru.

The pink haired girl looked at her and then back to the fight. Nicoleta sat down and watched with Yachiru the crashing of swords.

"Why are you wearing this black thing?" Yachiru asked in a happy tone.

"Because it's cool and you can hide easly at night." Nico answered while smiling.

"Are you with the carrot top?"

"Yep...and you can call him Strawberry. Or carrot top. It really it's funny."

"Whitey,thank Stawberry for the fight. Ken-chan had fun."she said when the fight was over. Yachiru went then down and got Kenpachi.

Nicoleta got up and left toward the next show. She will have to see !

She clenched her fists. She could't do anything.

She got there fast. She hid after a building and watched the fight.

_Good! Everything goes just the way it's suppose to go._

She looked at the sad Momo. She had never been a big fan,but still. It made her sad seeing someone that way. She now knew what it feels like to lose someone. She felt tears build up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

Sle looked toward the death Aizen. It was a blur for her. She could not see a body. Just a blur.

Tosiro interfered betwen Momo and Izuru. God! The kid was not tall. But he was powerfull. And she really liked his zanpaktou.

After Momo and Izuru were taken away and Aizen's 'body' was taken down, Toshiro threten Gin. She used this to leave. She slowly walked away. Her mind full of thought with Aizen. She hid her face and continued to listen to music. The song's lyrics took her out of her thought. She bagan to sing:_Get out of my life. Out of my mind. Out of the tears we can't deny. We need to swallow all our pride and leave this mess behinde. Out of my head. Out of my bed. Out of the dreams we had,they're bad. Tell them is me who made you sad. Tell them the fairy tail gone bad._

She was stopped by a figure appearing in front of her. The white hair he had could not be mistaken. Histugaya Toshiro stood in front of her with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"You know,if you wanted to get away, you shouldn't have sang."his low voice was creeping in her head. His words echoed in her mind. She smirked.

"You know,you should know something about your opponent before you aventure yourself in a fight. You're more stupid than I though." Her words surprised him. He didn't expect her to talk like that. He observed her. Her hands were bandaged up. He heard from Madarame that a girl with a black cloak and bandaged hands knows more than she lets to be seen. But she did not looked like she would fight him,so he slowly let his hand fall.

"Good choice. Now,I want to know what you think of that...**person's death.** "

He decided to play her game. She might know something he doesn't."We think one of you killed him."

"Oh...really? Well what if I told you he's fine and kicking,what would you do?"

"I wouldn't believe you. He's dead. And how do I know it wasn't you who killed him?"

"Oh,no! It was not me. Since you are so sure he's dead,then I'll play along. I did not killed him. Why do you think I wear this Cloak? So that I won't get in fights. I'm not so good with fights. So I hide my reiatsu. But ,man ,you're stupid...did you even though that maybe it was more to this invasion than it can be seen?"

At her words,his eyes widden. More to this invasion? What was she talking about? But before he can say anything she remembered something.

"Oh...I need to leave. I don't wanna miss it." And before he can do anything,she dissapeared without a single trace.

She run like hell to get to the fight betwen Yourichi and Byakuya. She got there in a few seconds. She sat at the top of the tower and watched how Youruchi hits Ichigo in the stomach making him lose concience. She then took Ichigo and after a few games betwen her and Byakuya, she left.

Nicoleta took it of after Yourichi. She reached her in a few seconds. The purple haired woman seemed a bit surprised by her, but just smirked and went back to their hide out.

After the carrot top had been once again bandaged up, Yourichi motion for Nico to sit with her.

"Are you okey?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think you should know but Aizen made everyone think he's dead. The fight begins." She looked at the sky and sighed."...and many will ne wounded by the devil's hand...and many hearts will be broken by the devil's words..."

Yourichi looked at the small girl. She knew it must be painfull for her that she lost just a few days ago the only close person she had.

Time went by and when Ichigo woke up, he went to train for bankai. That night she went to watch one of her favourite fights : Gin vs. Toshiro.

She was smiling while she tried to find the place where the fight will take place. It might seem weird she was smiling when a not so nice fight will take place. She was eating her lollipop when she found Momo attacking Toshiro.

Her simile grew at the sight. Gin...oh Gin. He was a good man. What he choose to do for Matsumoto. Nico admired him. He was strong and smart and very creepy. Toshiro went to shikai and so did Gin. Matsumoto should now come...and there she was. Gin left and Nico showed herself,while hiding her face.

"It seems you can't even protect those close to you." Her voice shocked Toshiro.

"You...you watched?"

"What?...but of course. I can't just miss a show like this." She got closer to Hinamori. She reached for her and said:"She's fine but her mind and heart are probably broken." He looked at Matsumoto who was about to attack.

"It's fine Matsumoto. She won't attack." That seems to made the trick since Matsumoto sheated her sword. He turned back at the ryoka and saw her doing something to Hinamori's hands. A weird green light was coming from her own hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm healing her snowball. Do you have ice instead of brain? "

"What?! You...watch what you're saying. Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah...i'm talking with an overgrown snowball." Matsumoto watched the two of them fight. She never saw someone who talked like that to her taicho. The girl had guts.

"Um...why are you're hands bandaged?" The shinigami woman asked. Nico was shocked by the question. No one asked her that.

"I got cut when I was running in a forest."

"Why were you running in a forest?" Now was Toshiro's turn to ask.

"Because of the same reason this girl here is hurt." And before they could asked any questions she got up and said:"Now it's time for me to go. Be carefull snowball. Don't let your emotions get the best of you." And she dissapeared. Toshiro stood there shocked. Her words echoed in his head. What did she knew and didn't say?

In the mean time, Nicoleta was running at full speed toward a red pineapple. He was quiet surprised by her appearing out of no where.

"Who are you?"he asked,his hand ready to take out his zanpaktou.

"Just someone who goes the same direction as you. Now let's go and make a certain Strawberry go crazy. What do you say?"she said while letting him see her face.

He was surprised. Not only she knew where he was going but her apparence was weird too. White hair,pale blue eyes...he tried to feel her reiatsu but she did not had any. Sensing his uneasiness she said.

"You won't be able to feel my reiatsu because of this cloak. It hides it. Since I'm not a good fighter."he decided she could be trusted.

They both went in the hideout only to find a fighting carrot. Yourichi smiled at her.

"I see you brought a guest."

"Hai. He's here to bring some knews. And train. To help us. You. Right Renji?" He stared at her. How did she know that . He let it slide and said while smirking.

"She's right. I'm here to train for bankai. And to say that Rukia's execution's date was change to tomorrow afternoon."the last part was said in a more serious tone. After the information was taken in Ichigo asked:"Um...Nicoleta aren't you going to help us?" Everyone looked at him. The two females looked shocked and horrified at the same time. Renji looked just shocked but he was courious too. There was silence until Yourichi snaped:

"Ichigo! Are you an idiot? Dou you want the whole place to be destroyed?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"No your not. But your only way to fight is with Kido and you usually destroy the place." Nicoleta sweat droped as she remembered all the times she practiced Kido. It sent shivers through her spine.

"Ok...so maybe I am. Anyway,I won't be fighting because I have more important things to do."

"Like what?"asked Renji,knowing that there was more to those important things then she let's to be seen.

"Hiding. I may have come with you to help,but I can't stand the reiatsu from a real fight,so I'll be hiding."she lied. Yed she had more important things to do. And yes she would be hiding,but not because of that.

Everyone seemed to be fine with her answer and went back to their things.

She went out and looked at the sky._The war should now begin..._

**That's it guys. Chapter 3 is on. I wanted to thank everyone who read and announce that if there are missing words,it's not my fault. When I upload it the words dissapear. Don't know why.**

**And if you are courious what will happen now,then stay here since the future is still unknown.**

**And review...peweety please...**

**And thank you once again...**

**Bye-bye...**

"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun slowly woke up. He was ready for was to come. War. Fight. Blood. Tears. Batles. Everything was silence. For what was to come will not be stopped. There were no cloudes in the sky. They run. They run away. They did not wish to see all the sadness that was to come.

And only three persons. Only these three persons were to create all the misery the world will fall. But that is why she was there.

To show them the right way. To erase their misery. To light the darkness that was to fall. To heal the wounds that were to bleed. And close the wounds from their hearts.

She was not to let the dirt hide the beauty. She was not to let the lies destroy their minds. She was not to let them fall in a endless void and never be able to get out.

That was her mission for the day that just had come. To heal the wounds.

That day, Rukia Kuchiki's execution was to take place. And the secrets to be reaveled.

The oranged haired shinigami was reafy for the fights thst were to come. The red haired one was ready for the pain that was to come.

They were ready. And they were to win. And that's how they left.

She stood there at the edge of a cliff and watched the peace that now resided in Seiretei. _This is going to be a long day. Good luck...guys. And I'm sorry I can not help._

She was not surprised when the first fight took place. Renji went and chalenged Byakuya. And of course that he lost.

_Well, it seems like the fun began. I should go too._

She got up and streched. She was to kick some asses.

"Let's kick some asses!" She said and flash stepped away. She took it in the direction of Central 46. She never had been able to stand those old hags. They considered themselves Gods. They were annoying as hell. They though they were invincible. Yeah right. That's why now they were probably laying in a pool of their own blood. Dead. And that's why **he** was able to do all these things. Kill, lie, play. That's right. He played with them. He's arrogance was so big it's almost funny. His ego will transform him in 'God'. But he was strong. He really was. And smart. He was maybe too smart for his own good.

She got in front of Central 46 in a few minutes. She jumped on the roof top and she made a hole so that she could go in,using her power. When she was in,she closed back the hole and using Kido,she created a ball of light . Tha room was big. And corpses everywhere. The smell of blood was so powerfull she thought it would imprint in her clothes. The air was dark and full of death.

She went and reached for one of the corpses. They were cold. Freezing. Poor people. Maybe she couldn't stand them,but hey,she had a heart.

She looked for a good place to hide. She could feel three reiatsu outside. Probably Momo, Aizen and Gin.

When she found a dark corner, she hid there and covered herself with her cloak completly. The doors opened, showing Aizen. Nicoleta clenched her fists. She never though she could hate someone as much as she hated him. He came in and looked around the room. A smirk crept his face. God, how much she wanted to bite his head off.

Not much after him, Gin appeared with Hinamori. Poor girl. Never trust someone too much. It might end up back stabing you. And it hurts like hell.

At the sight of Aizen,Momo smiled brightly and hugged him. She sob in his clothes.

Nico closed her eyes. She could feel Toshiro,Matsumoto and Izuru coming. Then the sound of ripping flesh. She could smell the blood. She could feel the girl's surprise. It made her sick. How can someone be so cruel.

Then the white haired captain appeared and she opened her eyes to watch the fight further. His madness made her shake.

He was soo hurt. And he was also soo furious. Then he lost control. 'Bankai' a single word full of so many emotions.

She embraced herself when the flow of cold reiatsu reached her.

Oh! The pain! The hurt! The madness!

She could feel everything. It went through her core. It reached for her heart and it squezed it.

She started to breath havy. She wanted to kill that man soo much it was killing her. She dug her nails in her own flesh. She bit her lip till blood reached her theets. She squezed her eyes shut.

The next moment she did not wanted to see. It made her even more mad when the sound of sword rip flesh and bones reached her ears. She opened her eyes to see a falling snowball.

After a few seconds, Unohana and Isane came, and Aizen and his parteners left. Nicoleta used that moments to show herself. She slowly moved out of the corner when the sound of Isane's voice reached her. She was warning everyone of Aizen. Unohana turned to her and her eyes widened slightly.

The cloak was not hiding her face anymore. Her mouth was slightly open. Her breathing was havy and her eyes hollow. Blood was flowing from her lip. Her bandaged hands were red. The girl must have clenched her fists soo hard it hurt her.

She moved slowly toward Toshiro,wich was laying in his own blood. She turned him soo that she could see his wound. Unohana did not stopped her. When she glanced at the shinigami woman,she was also looking at her,with a worried expression. Nicoleta turned back at the boy and started healing him. Unohana also began healing Hinamori.

"How is she?" Unohana was a bit surprised by the question. This ryoka girl was not a threat. And she was worried about her enemies.

"She's going to survive. But..."Unohana stopped. It hurt her even for thinking at it.

"You don't know when she will wake up." Nicoleta continued her sentence. She got up. Toshiro was now in a stable situation. She stopped the bleeding and the wound was almost closed. She turned and saw a surprised Unohana. The woman then nodded.

Rage started building up in her body. That bastard...she knew this should happen,but it hurt her more in reality then if she watched it as an anime or read it in the manga.

She headed toward the door. When she got outside,she couldn't care less what happened if she went full speed. She flash stepped at such a big speed,that her hair went loose. She stopped on one of the pillars from the execution hill.

Ichigo won the batle betwen him and Byakuya, and started heading towards the stairs when his comrades appeared.

Inoue, Chad,Ishida,Maki-Maki and Yachiru wich run in a tree and sat on a branch.

She started to feel Aizen's spiritual pressure and she was sure that now everyone knew about covered her head and hidden her face. She took her hair and put in under the cloak.

Aizen came ,while holding Rukia.

The girls blood started to pump faster in her veins. She took her headphones and pressed the play button. A song started to scream in her ears and she reverted her attention to them. It calmed her down a little but still...

Her madness was unstopble.

Aizen went in the middle of the hill and hold Rukia so that he could get the Hogyoku out. He put his hand in her chest and when it got out, a small glowing sphere was in his hands.

Matsumoto and the others also got there. The Head -Captain, Ukitake,Kyoraku, Unohana, Renji, Byakuya, Soi-Fong,Yourichi, Izuru, Hisagi, Komamura, Nanao and some shinigami from the fourth division.

Soi-Fong and Yourichi were having their blades at Aizen's neck but then the garganta opened in the sky and hands of multiple Menos appeared trhough it. Three yellow lights enveloped the three traitors and they started to head up.

Nicoleta's attentian reverted to the villain when he spoke some words that surprised her."Oh, and say hi to my little sister's pupil. Tell her to train, and to become strong so that she could kill me. She's weak and useless right now. A coward that hides from her fears. Good bye!"

Everyone stayed shocked at his words even after the garganta closed.

The little girl stayed up there and looked at the sky.A chalenge. He chalenged her. And she will gladly accept it. He'll see what coward she is.

_Next time I see you, I'll bite your head off and feed it to sharks. Poor sharks, to have to eat it._

If anyone would have see her,thay would have though she's nuts. A big smile crept on her face,and a murderous aura was around her.

She jumped down and everyone looked at her. Her hair was loose and out to be seen by everyone. Her skin was as pale as always. Her eyes were glowing. Her face was not hidden anymore by the cloak. She slowly turned to everyone and with a gentle smile.

"Now, how about we patch all of you and make you ready to kick once again?"

Unohana smiled at the girl she met a few minutes ago. It surprised her the girl's ability to heal and her speed.

Ichigo stared at the girl."Hey you! Where were you?"

Nicoleta turned and looked at him. Out of no where she stick her tongue out at him. That got her a few chuckles.

"I didn't want to be included with your stupidity so I stayed away. Problem?"

"Yeah! You left us alone! "Now it was Renji's turn to be mad.

"And what. You're alive and kicking. With a few minuses, but what? You're still alive, Rukia is alive and now I can go home and take care of Yuki's..."she was about to say 'corpse' but stopped herself.

"It doesn't matter. Now let's heal you. You're not the only people wounded."she then turned and headed to the first person she saw.

Byakuya stared at her while she got closer. She took her cloak off wich made Yourichi gasp.

"You idiot! What are you doing?! Put it back!"

"It's fine. Really. I'm fine." Everyone stared at the girl. She was wearing black boots,black thights and a black top with a white vest over it.

She headed toward Byakuya and said in a happy voice:

"Now,what about we heal you and make you kicking once again?" The man looked at her. That girl was crazy.

"It's OK Kuchiki taicho. She also healed Hitsugaya taicho. You can trust her." Unohana's voice surprised the shinigamis.

"You healed Taicho? But I though you hate him." Matsumoto's voice was full of surprise and disbelive.

"Oh. I do not hate that snowball. He just annoys the hell out of me. And besides, I hate that bastard more. "She said whili poiting at the sky. There was no need for explications. Everybody knew what she was talking about.

"Now,let's heal you!" She said once again to Byakuya. He looked at her for a few seconds and sighed.

"Fine!"

**That's it guys. Chapter 4!**

**I really hope you like the story. And please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading and bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She watched the night sky with dreamy eyes. The day went well. She helped at healing,and besides her fight with Renji and Ichigo, she was in a very good mood. The squad four was soo nice. Everyone smiled brightly and helped her in any way they could.

She chuckled lightly. Byakuya looked very surprised when she finished healing him. Pprobably because of the good work she did. Yes! She was very proud of her. She was very good at healing.

She was also happy that besides Hinamori and Hitsugaya,no one was hurt enough to fall unconcious.

And poor them. They had to go through all that pain. And not only them. Everybody had been shaken up by the events that took place.

She had to comfort some of them too. Matsumoto had been shocked by Gin's betraye so she had comforted the woman while she was crying,away from the other's eyes. Her heart was broken. She could understand that. She had her heart broken before too. By her first love. Soo many memories. Of when she was alive and just a normal person.

She tried to find the Ursa Major on the sky.

She then though about Komamura. He had been hurt too.

Well anyway.

She got down from the rooftop and went back in the Fourth Squad's baracks. They were given rooms in those barracks.

She walked to the room of every serious wounded person.

Byakuya was sound sleeping. Komamura the and Ichogo were both snoring. Rukia was softly whimpering, and the other ryoka the same. Only two rooms were as quiet as night.

Momo Hinamori was in a coma. Of course she knew that she wasto wake up and be hurt again,but still...it left a bitter taste in her mouth. The other room was Hitsugaya Toshiro which was hurt but should be fine in no time.

When she got out of his room she crossed paths with a shinigami. She recognized him as one of those who helped her. He gave her a sweet smile and she returned the gesture. She left and went to her room. She jumped on her bed and in only a few minutes she driffted to sleep.

The morning sun patted the girl's face. Her face peacefull while sleeping. A blonde,busty woman watched her with a grin,before she hugged her.

Nicoleta was surprised by the situation she woke up in. She was being squeezed betwen two soft balls. She would have enjoyed the feeling if she would have not missed her dear air.

"Ohhhhhhhh~you're soooo cuuute~!"that voice. She knew that voice. She knew that very familiar face.

"MAHOMOHO! A CAHBREAHT!" it seemed like the shinigami got the message as she let the girl go.

When she felt once again air filling her lungs,she screamed in joy:"OH AIIIIIIIIIR!~OHHHH~HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!"

Matsumoto chuckled at her new friend's reaction." Now~how about we get you ready and have some fun~?"

The little girl watched in horror the busty woman and asked in a nervous voice"What do you exactly mean by fun?" She was nervous since she kind of knew what Matsumoto's ideea of fun was.

"What do you mean? Visit the others of course~"she sighed happly she was not going to die."Now let's get you ready~"she once again paled at those words and suddenly she felt herself get draged away by her new friend.

"Matsumoto,wait!...Matsumoto!...MATSUMOTO!"

Her scream had been heard by most of Soul Society,and Toshiro which just woke up, felt pity for the poor soul who got himself in Matsumoto's mess.

~AFTER 30 MINUTES~

It had been horrible. More horrible than thousands of knives stabbing her. She never knew clothes could be that scary. Matsumoto dragged her to who knows where and put her try all kinds of clothes.

She was _now_ wearing a black,fluffy skirt,knee long,a black,thight top,and a vest which was very similar to the upper part of a shinigami's uniform. Her black boots and her arm bandagde,'cause her cuts were more deeper than she though,and still didn't heal. Unohana offered to heal them, but she remembered what Kisuke said"_Tessai tried healing them,but it seems like your body just negated the Kido, so you'll have to wait for them to heal themselves."_

The part she hated the most? Her cuts were on her arms,forearms,hands,fingers,everywhere. So there was not a single patch of skin you could see because of the bandages.

She sighed. Matsumoto had been in a very good mood. She walked through the fourth squad's barracks and it seemed like she was looking for someone. She looked around and realized where they were headed. She asked just to be sure"Um...Matsumoto,where are we going?" _Please don't say we're going at him. Please don't say his name,pleade don- _she was interrupted by the woman's answered"We're going to my Taichou..." that was it. Her face turned blank when she heard those words.

_We are going to him? Why? Why him? Do I must listen to his arrogance? About how he wasn't strong enough? About his regrets? I hate people with regrets. They're soo annoying. Think the past can be change. They are soo annoying. Because of them people get hurt. Hinamori's going to get hurt. Matsumoto is going to get hurt. All because of people with regrets who wish for revenge._

She was interrupted by Matsumoto's voice.

"There you are~Taichou~"the white haired prodigy turned around only to see a way too happy Matsumoto. He was too busy for this. He needed to get well and train. Unohana said that he'll be well soon,and only because of the ryoka which healed him. He had to thank her latter. Because of her he could train more.

"What do you want Matsumoto?"he's voice was cold and full of irritation.

"Oh~Come on Taicho~everything's gonna be OK! Now smile~" her voice iritated him even more. How could she be happy. "Shut up Matsumoto. How can I smile when he hurt Hinamori and I wasn't even able to land a sctatch on him. And you? How can you be happy? Didn't Gin leave too? That much hhad he meant to you-" he was intrerupted by a hand hitting him hard on the head. He looked to see a very pissed of girl he didn't even knew. Her white hair was put in a high ponytail. Her pale,blue eyes were full of rage. She grabed his clothe collar and spat with venom:" Are you stupid? Do you even have an ideea what you did? You hurt an inocent person just because you can't let go of the past. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW THE OTHERS ARE FEELING BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPEN? NO! SO WHY DO YOU THINK THAY ARE HAPPY?! THEY ARE TRYING BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY AREN'T HURT! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ACCEPT WHAT HAPPENED ALREADY!" he took that the girl was a ryoka and responded on the same tone:"WHAT ABOUT YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE? NO! YOU'RE JUST A GIRL THET PROBABLY HADN'T LOSE ANYONE IN HER ENTIRE LIFE!"

She looked at him. Was he serious? She let go of his collar and stared at him before a smirk appeared on her face and burst out laughing. The two shinigami looked at her like she was crazy, but she just could't stop. His outburst had been just too funny.

When she calmed down, she said now on a serious tone:"Just so that you know:first. I laughed because you're outburst was too funny. Now seriously,you should have seen your face. Second. I did lost someone not too long ago. Third. You are not the only one sad. Matsumoto here cried an entire hour. And fourth. You did all you could do to protect Hinamori. It's not your fault she got ,now you couldn't do anything,but next time you will think before you take action and protect those dear to you. Okey? "He nodded while he looked at her. She said the last part with a gentle smile on her face."Good!" The moment she said that word,the smile fadded away and the blank look returned.

_I still can't stand you. But your reaction was funny. It had actually been fun._

She then turned around and left the room. In the mean time, Toshiro had been quiet amused by the girl. She was weird...and strong. His head hurt quiet a bit."Who was that Matsumoto? He asked his lieutenant which was as shocked as him.

"You know,the cloaked figure that healed Hinamori that night. And the one who healed you. And many others. Nicoleta."

He was surprised by the new informations.

Nicoleta felt bad for snapping at the poor guy. She still couldn't understand why she snapped. Yeah she had been mad,but...

She shrugged and went to look for Ichigo or someone and make fun of them.

After a few minutes,she found Renji. She went to him and right when she was about to say something, a messenger came.

"Nicoleta-sama,Head-Taicho Yamamoto is looking for you."

She stared at him._Old man Yama wants to see me? Did he broke his hip or something?__  
_

She started to head toward the First Squad's barracks. She got there pretty fast because of her speed. The office was big and empty. It gave her a cold feeling.

"Head-Taicho,did you called for me?' " and before he could answer, the door opened and revealed a certain Taicho. The other white head went through the doors and stopped when he was sitting next to the other one.

The two snowballs stared at each other before the girl spoke:

"What is happening? Why is he here?" The old man looked at them before said in hid a matter-of-fact mode:

"Well,since the betrayel,the captaind decided it was better if we sent a captain in the Word of Living. After some votes,we ended up at the conclusion it would be better if Hitsugaya-taicho went."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Nico asked,confusion clear on her face.

"You are to be his guide. We realized it would be better if we had someone which holds knowledge of the humans hobbies to help Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Why would I need help?" Toshiro did not seemed happy with this at all.

"You are to train each other. Nicoleta can stand your cold reiatsu,Hitsugaya-taicho. That's why she had been choosen. Now she also can control her reiatsu perfectly,that's why she will also teach you. And you will teach her to fight. You are to leave in two days time and live togheter. Urahara Kisuke prepared a place for you on the other side of Karakura Town. You're mission is to take care of everything out of ordinary. You are dissmissed!"

The two snowballs stared at each other before saying in unison"WHAT?!". Now that scream had been heard by the whole dimension. Poor snowflakes.

Nicoleta rushed out from the room. She knew she couldn't say anything. The plot had already been changed so she couldn't care less about it. But from all the captains,why did it had to be HIM? She stopped and kicked a wall,making it shutered to pieces.

"It doesn't look to me like you need training."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" She had been surprised by his voice. Now she was cluching the wall like her life depended on it.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you were a ghost." He rolled his eyes. This girl was waaaaaay too weird for him. He sighed and made a motion for her to come down,because she was now standing at the top of the wall. She shook her head.

He made another motion. She shook her head again. He jumped on the wall and reached to grab her arm but she flash stepped away. She appeared a few meters away from him. A vein appeared on his forehead._So that is how you want to go ...HUH?_

And the game of tag began. Nicoleta was flash stepping away and Toshiro was following her. And right when he would almost reach her, she would dissapear once again,only to appear a little bit farther away from him.

~A FEW MINUTES AFTER~

A crowd of low sitting afficers and a few of higher rankings were watching full of amusement the words game betwen the two snowflakes.

"WOULD YOU STOP RUNNING AWAY?"

"WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?"

"I'M NOT FOLLOWING YOU!'

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!'

"WHY?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?"

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The shinigamis watched with amusement and interest the fight. It was stupid. A certain blonde one watched as her Taicho was screaming like an idiot and said to her yellow haired friend while chuckling."Didn't know it was possible for Taicho to act this way." Her friend looked at her, stupiefied by the show"Ye..Yeah...neither did I"

After their screaming contest, the two went and sat down on glass while panting.

"I didn't know you were so fast."said the boy through pants.

"You can be pretty fast too."said the girl that was not as tired as him.

They sat in silent for a few minutes and when he turned his head to look at his rival,he saw just a peacefull sleeping figure. He chuckled and got up. He gently picked her up and started to head toward her room. He slowly put her on her bed. She looked really peacefull. Like nothing bad existed in this word. If only that was true. He sighed and left,leaving the sleeping girl to drifed in her dreams.

_Darkness...coldness...nothingnesss..._

_She looked all around her but she couldn't see anything. Only darkness._

_"Is anyone here? Where am I?"_

_Her voiced echoed in the void she was._

"Run...r...awa...ru...aw...an...don...l...back..."a_ voice answered. She could barely understand it. A figure appeared in front of her. Two hands reached for her and clenched around her neck. She needed air._

_It hurt...she wanted to leave that place...she couldn't breath...air..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she shot up. She was trembling all over. Tears were falling from her eyes.

The sun could be barely be seen. That nightmare...it had been so scary.

The door shot open and revealed a worried Youruchi. The woman's gaze softened at the sight of the trembling girl. She got closer and sat on the bed. The little girl crawled in the female's arms and silently sobed.

_It was so scary..._

The day went normal. No one asked about the scream from the morning. They heard it, of course,but Yourichi warned them not to ask.

The night came. The girl sighed. She was to leave the next day,in the morning. She was nervous and still shocked,but hey...she can easly accept things...she lay bed and looked at her hand, now without the stupid bandages since it seems like her cuts healed.

She went to sleep with only a though in her mind

_Tomorrow I'll leave. And can finally ask Kisuke for an answer to my question..._

_**That's it. Chapter 5.**_

_**Hope you like it. **_

_**Bye-bye and thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She hummed a happy song. The morning was just perfect...the sun was shining...the birds were singing...and she had a dreamless night. Just perfect...

She slowly got up and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. The same white hair. The same bright,blue eyes. The same pale,almost white skin. It felt normal. But before,when she wasn't used to the change she would feel as if there was someone else's body,not hers. But now she didn't feel that way. She took the brush and stared untangling her knots. She decided to braid her hair in a french braid,wich took some time. She got dressed and right when she was about to open the door,someone knocked. The girl opened the door only to find a white haired brat standing just outside.

"Good! It seems I won't have to wake you up. Go and eat and meet me at the Senkai Gate in an hour. Be ready to leave." His deep voice scrached her brain and she frowned. She absolutly despised the little ice dragon. He was just too full of himself.

He left without waiting her answer and she cound herself snorting at the his back.

She took her phone and her other things and hurried up to eat in the fourth barrack's cafeteria. She found their japanesse food a little weird but she had never been a picky type so she ate it without any problem.

After she finished she got up and made her way to the Senkai Gate.

She got there pretty fast and as she glanced at the orange head she realized she was not the first. And as she observed him and his friends an idea came to her. A cheesire cat grin appeared on her face as she got ready. She counted in her head _Three...two...one...GO!_ and she started sprinting in his direction. She made a leap in the air and clinged to his back. Her hands went around his neck and her legs wraped themselves around his waist. He let a surprise yelp as he staggered a liitle forward. She continued grinning like a mad man as she sang.

"I~chi~go~what are you doing? Are you going back?" The soul reaper was completly starled. He turned his head to give the crazy girl a deadly glare that didn't affect her at all. She actually seemed even more happy at his expresion.

He sighed,a tick mark on his forehead. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and deglued her from him only to hold her in front of his face "What am I doing? What the hell dou YOU think you're doing? HuH?"

She pouted. He didn't had to scream like THAT!

"I was only asking you what are you doing here. Are you going back to the World of the Living?"Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. That girl would drive him crazy at one moment. "Yeah! We would be living in ten minutes. Why?" Her smile grew even wider."Yay!Ichi is coming with us!" She yelled jumping out of his grab. She was happy. Only for her mood to darken at the feeling of HIM coming closer. Ichigo felt her sudden change of mood. He looked at the others that seemed to feel it to. Rukia and Renji,that watched the show with amused expresions looked slightly confused at her changed of mood. But Orihime,Chad and Uryu looked on hundred percent confused. Yourichi was the only one who had a knowing expresion. Ichigo looked back at the petite girl that sighed loudly.

Then they all felt some new soul reapers coming near. And the second after, Joushiro Ukitake appered with a small white haired captain wich nobody besides Nico,Rukia,Renji and Yourichi knew. Kyoraku and his leutenant came too.

The said girl snorted looking away from the unknown captain with an unknown expresion on her face. He furowed his eyebrowns at the girl and folded his hands.

"Hitsugaya Taicho! Ukitake Taicho! Kyoraku Taicho! Ise Fukutaicho!"the two full fledged soul reaper said in the same time and the captains greeted them too only to be interupted by a carrot top's question.

"Who is him?"he said,pointing at the over grown snowball.

"Junbai tai taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro!"(A/N:sorry,but i always wanted to do that:). It means 'the tenth division's captain,Hitsugaya Toshiro' . Bye! :D) the said guy said in a calm and cold voice.

"YOU?! A CAPTAIN?!Aren't you too small to be a captain?" Ichigo said frowning and turned to the other two captain" You shouldn't let a kid such as him being a captain! What if he got hurt!" That earned him wide eyes glances by everyone and thumbs up from Nico. And it seems he didn't felt the dark aura surrounding the small soul reaper but he did felt the sudden drop in temperature. He glanced back at the angry snowflake and yelped in horror as he felt the killing intent of the said man. And before anything happened, Nico said "Oh,come on Toshiro calm down! What's the big deal? You know,from where i come from,there's this saying 'The smaller your opponent is,in more danger you are'." He seemed to think a little about what she said before letting his spiritual pressure go back to normal and say to the idiotic stawberry "So that you know,i'm older than you. And i should be adressed as Hitsugaya Taicho. Understood?" The teen looked at the boy and nodded his head before saying "Ok Toshiro! And I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet ya!" "It's Histugaya Taicho, Kurosaki!"

After explainig her and Hitsugaya's mission,everyone left Soul Society through the Senkai Gate.

The path was dark and the walls were made by some thing that looked like mud. She made a disgusted noise and run faster,not realizing she was living the others behind her. They all looked at Nico as she run in front of them without breaking a sweat. She turned her head around when she realized she was alone,and saw them with a surprised look." We didn't know you were this fast" Uryu said. She looked at them,panicking a little since she should have just be known as a healer that can flash step and nothing more. She then answered in a shaky voice."I-I'm not f-fast. It's just that dark places always get the best of me..."they stared at her,analizing her answer . What she said was a completly lie. Because of her abilities she was actually a dark,cold places type of person. She would chose the night over the light at any time.

As the end of the tunnel appeared in front of them,Nico was once again near the others. They jumped through the white wall and she quickly created a spiritual particle path,as the others fell in a flying cloth where Kisuke was waiting. She glanced down at them and when she hadn't saw Toshiro,she realized he stood right next to her and watched with a risen eyebrown at the human pile. Kisuke glanced at them and similed at her. Then looked at the small captain,and his eyes widen a little and nodded to her.

"Toshiro,he is Kisuke Urahara, an ex-captain of the 12 division and the one who created the reserch and tehnology department. Kisuke, this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho to the tenth division, and a prodigy so if you want to experiment on him you're wel-" she was interupted by Yourichi that yelled at her for her lack of manners.

"Hai,hai! Anyway from what I heard Kisuke should have the adress to my new home,right?"

"Hai!"and as he gave her the map to the new house ,he said with a wicked grin" And please be a good girl and don't kill your new partner" he turned serious,even when she pouted at his words " and thank you for your hell. I'm completly in your debt." She looked at him while he bowed deeply and gave him a warm, kind and rare small " You don't need to thank me. I did it because Aizen is a jerk and because that is what she would have wanted me to do. And besides,I actually had a lot of fun." He stared at her with wide eyes. She really was a mysterious person. Then smiled back at her before he was tackled down by the said girl. He chuckled at her childish comportament. She then got off of him and told the over grown snowball to follow her.

They both looked at the map and found out the house was outside the city,in the middle of a forest. The slowly made their way there,and realized they would live very far away from the humanity. She groaned after an hour of walking in the dense forest. She would be lucky if she could maintain tha little sanity she had left.

In the mean time Toshiro couldn't help but feel frustrated. How is that she was nice and friendly with everyone besides him? What did he do? Now that he though about it she acted that way when they first met as enemies too. So he didn't do anything wrong. Maybe...he at least hoped so. Because she was a complet mistery for him. She was nice,and kind and she really hated Aizen for a reason. And she hated him too. So he was put in the same place as that traitor. He could feel his mood becoming more and more dark.

She felt the change in her new partener and roommate and turned to him."What's wrong?" She said in her usually voice. There was no hint of annoyance or hatred or any other negative feeling in her voice. But there was a hint of worry. He looked at her and sighed. He just continued on walking since they stopped for a second.

They didn't had to walk much to reach their destination. A grand house was in front of them. Nicol looked at it and though it looked slightly familiar.

Then everything clicked. It was the same as the house she and her dead aunt lived in. A big smile appeared on her face and she could barely hold her happiness inside.

Toshiro looked at her and he was a bit surprised by her reaction so he asked." What's wrong?"" It's the same as my old house."

She then run inside with the small captain right behinde her. The living room was big with a soft white sofa in the middle. Pillows of every model in black and white were thrown on it. A glass table stood in front of the sofa and there was a big TV. The room was colored in brown,white,black and red. A gigai for tbe soul reaper stkod nicely on a chair. He pointed at it and feeling his confusion, Nico explained. "That's a gigai. A fake body for shinigami. It's yours. I don't need any since i'm not a spiritual being."

Toshiro sliped in his gigai that was wearing some plain pajamas pants and a large t-shirt. He left his hair free. She went to change her clothes. Her room was the same as her old one. Big,fluffy bed. Big closet. A big desk. A big window. Everything was big in a light blue,dark blue and black and white armonia. She went to her closet and opened it. She quckly took some long socks,some white shorts,and a big t-shirt that was thight around her hips.

She left to go in the kitchen and grap something to eat. Having to walk that much tired her. As she looked around,she realized he was no where in sigh. Maybe he went to his room and maybe she was lucky enough not to see his face for the rest of the day. Yeah,like she could be that lucky! She scoffed at the though of being lucky, since she was best friends with misfortune.

The kitchen was huge, with modern equipment from various reasons, with a big table and very comfortable chairs with flowers models. Everything was in a pale but darker green,black white and grey. You could see some big, green and very healthy looking plants here and there. The walls were a deep green while the floor and ciling where a dark brown.

She went to look in tha cupboards right away. She reached and opened them one by one until she found the snacks. She sighed and mentally cursing the one who put those damn cupboard that high. She tried to reach to take a bag of croissants but of couse that she was just too short. She put one leg on the sink, reaching again,unaware of the way the pose made her look. One leg on the sink that put her nice firm thights and ass in view. She reached up, making her waist to show her slender figure and tease almost every man out there.

While Toshiro, that heard some grumpy noises coming from the kitchen and letting his curiosity get the better of him he slowly made his way toward the said room slowly, from his room. Once there he couldn't help by stare at the view in front of him. The slightly shorter girl was streching tying to grab something from a far away shelf. It made him feel weird as he watch her leg up on her sink making her stay on tip-toes, her long, beautiful white hair fall in a long braid, her slim, tiny waist, her small and delicate hand, and her figure looked so elegant...he shook himself and took one step toward her,than other, than other...

She, herself didn't actually felt very elegant that moment. She was geting flustreted. Really flustreted and wanted really bad to cut off the head of the person who build this crap. Or sent him to her favourite place. He would probably lose his sanity in just a few hours. Or less. She cursed, now out loud even if it was still just a whisper, mlre to herself than any other person.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't felt someone's steps getting closer until she felt his chest against her upper back and saw his hand reach for the bag of croissants. He took them effortless( A/N: i made Toshiro taller. He almost reaches Kurosaki Ichigo's shoulders so that you know. I did it so that the story would meld togheter better and if you don't like it than don't read. Cause I don't really care. So...ok :) see ya!) and gave them to the confused girl. "Here! You wanted this, right?" She smiled and her eyes gleamed qith happiness as she said a hyper 'thank you'. Nico turned around and put the bag on the table. She took a plate and a glass and put them in the same place.

Toshiro sat in the door frame and watched the midget move in the kitchen. She took from the fridge something and started to prepare some food. He watched her braid move with her body, and her small hands so delicated.

After some time ,Nico invited Toshiro to seat at the table and put a plate with two sandwiches in front of him. She had the same. He observed the food like it might come to life and attack him, but after some time he took one and bit. His eyes widen as the texture melted in his mouth. It was delicious. He looked at Nico that was waiting with hope and expectation in her eyes. "It's good! I never though you could do something as good at this." She smiled and her eyes turned dark as she said "You don't know many things about me!" And it was very true. She had so many secrets. Who she was, what she could do, her knowledge about his world and many other things, her real home...her eyes snaped open when a though hit her. Her home...the people from there...how could she not recognize her. That person was from this world. _When there will be a full moon once again, I'll talk with her. The full moon..._ She hated that time. So many innocent souls end up in the fires of hell. 'Cause yeah, she was from hell. And she was the one and only that could control the souls that reside there. The Queen of Hell, how Yuki used to call her. But Yuki was one too, and now that she was dead, Nico had to take the job. And the full moon will be in a month if she remembered right. The hell's full moon that atracts innocent souls in the debths of Hell. Like _her._

She ate her food in silence and after she finished she took a plate with a few croissants and a glass of milk that she prepared and left without a word in her room.

She sat on a big chair with fluffy and comphy pillows and took her electric guitar. She played a few notes until she started to sing with her voice

_A hundred thirty years ago,_

_The son of snow died._

_A hundred thirty years ago_

_My sweet winter cried._

_His heart is cold as the frozen eyes,_

_Because it was stilled._

_And now his emerald eyes,_

_Are frigit, dark and chilled._

_A hundred thirty years ago,_

_My snow angel did melt._

_A hundred thirty years ago, _

_A gret pain he had felt._

Toshiro, a bit confused because of her mood changes, went back to his room but her voice sopped him. He listened to her singing before, in Soul Society but never like this. Her voice was full of sadness and grief and pity. His chest tighten and. You could feel all the emotion from the song creep in your chest. He couldn't stop listening to her voice.

_His heart is cold as the frozen ice,_

_Because it was stilled._

_And now his emerald eyes,_

_Are frigit dark and chilled._

_Through the snow and the ice,_

_He just faded away,_

_Into a deep sleep so nice,_

_And that way did he stay._

_Never to awaken._

_He will not wake up again._

Toshiro felt his heart sank and a great pain erupted in his chest. His breaths became rough and short. He shut his eyes, tight, and clenched his head with his hands. As she continued to sing a headache came and made him groan. Her voice rang in his head as he fell to his knees.

_A hundred thirty years ago,_

_The snow turned crimson red._

_A hundred thirty years ago,_

_The winter was dead._

_His heart is cold as the frozen ice._

_It had ceased to beat._

_And his blazing emerald eyes,_

_Quickly lost their heat._

_A hundred thirty years ago,_

_My Winter met his end._

_And he fell asleep in the cold snow,_

_And did not wake up again..._

Nico barely finished the song when the door burst open to reaveal a very mad Hitsugaya Toshiro that did not looked happy. She gulped,and put a face of confusion tying to hide her horror one. His voice was low and raggy "What was with that song? Who was it about?"

She stared at him,not knowing what to do._Shit!_

* * *

**Hello people! I'm back ,and i'm sorry for the last update. I was really busy with school.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter,sorry if I had any grammar mistakes,i'm not a natural english, and if you like it then please review. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

**For those that don't like it,or says something bad about the way i do things, then go to hell. When you critic something you should tell what you don't like, not make the person feel bad.**

**Anyway,back to subject, thank you those that pressed the favourites or follow button. Thanks a lot XD.**

**And in case you want to know that song is not mine. I don't remember whose is, not someone well known, i just read it on deviantart and it impressed me, so i just used it, cause i think it matches Toshiro perfect. Sorry if i offended you, the one who wrote it but i really like it. And i know i didn't say it but i don't own Bleach or anybof the characters, exept Nico and some OC that will apear.**

** Thank you again and See ya and please tell me if you liked it...!**


End file.
